Forum:Nominations for administratorship
This page is for nominating users to become administrators of the site. *If, after no less than seven days from the nomination, the voting is unanimous and the nominee has accepted, then a bureaucrat will grant the user administrator privileges. If no consensus has been reached within fourteen days, the nomination is rejected. *If rejected, the user must wait 30 days before becoming eligible to be nominated again. There is no limit to the number of times a member may be nominated. Voting Etiquette In order to vote on nominations for administratorship, you must be a registered user with more than 5 un-reverted edits. There are 3 sections for each nomination: Support, Oppose, and Comments. *Use a # sign instead of a * to mark the votes so it is easy to see the number of votes. *The nominee should not vote for himself, but instead mark the initial section of the nomination as Accepted along with his signature. The nominee may make additional comments in the Comments section. *You may provide a rationale (reason) when supporting a nomination. *You must provide a rationale when objecting to a nomination. Any objection that clearly has no connection to this project or one that does not list a rationale can be considered invalid. *If you wish to discuss the nomination without voting, use the comments section. *If you wish to remove your vote, please strikethrough it by surrounding it with . This is so we can accurately track the voting, especially once it's archived. Open Nominations Jessie1010 Hi! I would love if I was granted adminship here at the Good Luck Charlie Wiki! I can bring great contributions to the wiki. So far I have 273 edits. I am still trying to get more. I am admin on 11 wikis right now. You can see my admin list below: My top wikis that I edit on are the Austin & Ally Wiki and the Jessie Wiki. For wikis like the Girl vs. Monster Wiki (which I founded), the Teen Beach Musical Wiki, and the Let it Shine Wiki, I have not edited on as much because I am waiting for more information, as those movies have not released yet nor are they even close. Although, I do have a good amount of edits on the Let it Shine Wiki. I work pretty well with others, as long as we are all organized and fair. You can ask some other users I work with: FashionGal, Bongo9911, KataraFan, Austin&allyfan:), etc. I am skilled with CSS and I like to develop pages, as well as create new ones. I recently made a trailer for the Austin & Ally Wiki and the Jessie Wiki. You can watch those at my channel. I think the Austin & Ally one is better than the Jessie one but some people think it's the other way around! Lol! If I become admin here, right when they release a preview for season 3, I will get started on a trailer to advertise this wiki. So please consider my adminship! I will defintiely help build this wiki and get more people to come! Thanks! My Page 19:31, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Support #I support Jessie1010 because she is an awesome friend of mine and I trust her to be an admin on my wikis because she is so good. Lets Do Some Role-Playing 20:05, April 10, 2012 (UTC) #I totally support! Jessie1010 is an awesome friend and user. He's super skilled at CSS! He has helped SOOOO much on my wikis! #Everything looks good for this user. I support. Hey, the salamanders quit singing. Hehe! 20:06, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Oppose # Comments # User:Pnar34 I like to help wikis, I own one, and I am admin in Good Luck Charlie: It's Christmas Wiki. Support # Oppose # I don't even understand why you are an admin on Good Luck Charlie: It's Christmas! Wiki. You made only 19 edits, and those edits can be done by anyone. Also, one of the first 10 search results for "Pnar34" shows a Wikipedia category for his suspected sockpuppets. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 00:28, March 4, 2012 (UTC) # I agree with PFMuffinStrike455. Besides, don't you own that wiki? You may have lots of edits but I don;t think they are suitable. Comments #Well thats mean. In Good Luck Charlie: It's Christamas Wiki the only person always go on thw website was me. User:Pnar34 Closed Nominations :: Previous closed nominations may be viewed in the archive. Category:Site administration